


Feet

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A victory prompt for winning the e-online poll. Prompted by anonymous: Because of that photo set of Blainey's cute little bby feet. Klaine foot fetish. Because reasons. ((i know the title isn't clever i'm sorry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet

Blaine moaned low and long. “God Kurt, just like that.”

Kurt looked up, unimpressed, from where he had rolled Blaine’s sweatpants up to his knees. “Bee, I haven’t even started yet.”

“I know but it already feels so good,” Blaine stretched out, pointing and flexing his toes happily.

“Now you’re sure you don’t want oil or cream or anything?”

“Nope,” Blaine hummed, his eyes closed in relaxation, “just you.”

“Aww,” Kurt leaned forward and kissed him before clapping his hands together. Being well versed in foot massage techniques from his many pedicures, he got to work rubbing and kneading Blaine’s tight calf muscles.

“Ohh Kurt,” Blaine sighed dramatically. “Forget everything I’ve ever said, _your_ hands are the magic ones.”

Kurt preened as he paid attention to Blaine’s shins before bending his right knee and placing Blaine’s foot in his lap. He started by rubbing the ankle and heel, prompting more happy noises from his boyfriend.

“I have no idea why that feels so good, god Kurt I love you so much.”

Kurt began to massage the sole of Blaine’s foot, cooing when Blaine let out actual cries at the source of his pain from dance class.

“Aww Bee,” Kurt rubbed hard circles just beneath his toes and giggled. “You’re lucky I don’t mind doing this. But your feet are just so little and cute and your toes-”

“Little?!” Blaine’s eyes popped open indignantly. “They are not little!”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, gently pinching Blaine’s entire pinky toe with just one finger.

“Humph.” Blaine pouted, closing his eyes after giving Kurt one last evil eye. “Still, keep talking about small foot size and you’re gonna offend this guy.” He patted his crotch lovingly before returning his hands to where they were resting comfortably underneath his head, eyes still closed.

“I…offended your penis,” Kurt stated dryly, pausing from where he was pampering the last of Blaine’s toes.

“Yes you did.” Blaine responded matter-of-factly.

“Should I apologize…?” Kurt finished Blaine’s right foot, placed his leg back on the bed, and began to walk his fingers toward the appendage in question.

“Hmmmm maybe later,” Blaine smiled cheekily, “right now my other foot feels lonely.”

“Well we wouldn’t want that.” Kurt hiked Blaine’s left knee up and repeated his calf treatment, interspersing rubs with kisses. As his hands traveled to Blaine’s ankle, Kurt rubbed away tension before leaving little love bites along the bone, causing Blaine to inhale sharply.

“Kurt-” his voice was slightly breathless.

“Mmm?” Kurt’s reply was muffled as he kissed his way down Blaine’s foot. He nibbled Blaine’s toe before experimentally sucking on it, immediately lifting his head up when Blaine jerked in surprise. “You okay?”

“Feels weird…but not bad.”

Pacified, Kurt rubbed circles into Blaine’s sole, laying kisses on top of his toes. He finished treating Blaine’s foot, admiring the tiny marks on his ankle as he laid his leg back down.

“So good Kurt, but-um-” Blaine turned pink, “can you…canyoubitemyotherfoot?”

“Come again?” Kurt asked innocently, running his fingers teasingly over the bottom of Blaine’s feet.

Blaine peeked out of one eye. “Can you do that…biting thing on my other ankle?”

“Why Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed as he situated himself face down on the bed, weight on his forearms with Blaine’s feet shifting in front of him. “I do believe you have a foot fetish.”

Blaine laughed. “Says the-oh-man who’s-uh-” he groaned as Kurt scraped his teeth over the ankle bone without pressure, “uh-biting my feet.”

“They’re shower fresh and adorable. Now hush.” Kurt went back to work licking, biting, and occasionally sucking as he pleased, switching from one foot to the other as Blaine hummed and gasped above him. Finally Kurt came up for air, wiping excess moisture from his mouth. Blaine wiggled his toes in protest, nudging Kurt’s crotch as he hovered over his boyfriend.

_Fuck. That was something to explore later…_

“I do believe,” Kurt murmured, “that I have a penis to apologize to.” He ran a hand over the stiff bulge in Blaine’s sweats.

_Yup. Definitely something to explore later._

“Yes please,” Blaine exhaled before Kurt leaned forward and put his mouth to use for another method of relaxation.


End file.
